User talk:Леди боли
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 07:50, 27 July 2011 New images Hey, the images you uploaded recently are awesome. May I ask where are they from? I wanted to categorize them but I found myself at a loss when I tried to figure out which category I should pick. -- 11:24, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, this way I could categorize them. -- 12:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Hi and thanks for your recent uploads. I want to let you know about our image guidelines. Particularly the section about uploading images. If you can make sure that your images have a summary, a license, and appropriate categories it will make it much easier for people to find your images and to know where they came from. Thanks! 05:02, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I saw your message to Margerard so I'm not concerned about where they're from, but if you can add the summary, license, and category then you won't have to worry about answering questions in the future and it's much quicker for the uploader to do it than it is for someone else. 05:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::If you find the directions here unclear, let me know and I can offer you some extra advice. 06:28, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your recent image uploads. Just to reiterate Loleil's messages above, it's important to add a summary, license and category to new images. If you have any trouble we're always happy to help. 16:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and added the summary, license and categories for you per your request. For future reference, all you need to do is click "Edit" after uploading the image, then create two subsections, "Summary" and "Licensing". It should look like this: Summary Licensing Under "Summary", simply add a brief description of the image. Under "Licensing", add the BioWare image tag: . If you're having trouble, just find an image and click "Edit" and you'll be able to see the formatting yourself. I do hope this helps! 17:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Uploading images Please, please remember to follow our image guidelines when uploading images to the wiki. All images need to have a description, with a source if necessary (what game they're from), the correct license, and correct categories. Failing to do so causes a whole lot of work for others who have to research where the images might be from and then guess what kind of license should be added. It's much simpler and faster for you to do so yourself as you're the one who knows where they're from. If the info isn't listed, there is a possibility they may be deleted if we can't find out where they're from. -- 23:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC)